This invention is in the field of adjustable scaffolding and/or inspection devices and particularly such devices mounted on wheeled vehicles.
It is customarily necessary to inspect such structures as bridges or the like wherein access to the sides and the under surfaces is difficult to obtain. Many such structures require periodic inspection and/or maintenance but no satisfactory mobile device has heretofore been provided rendering ready access to the various surfaces or portions to be inspected or maintained.